fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Eve of Hostilities in Asakusa
is the twelfth episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Special Fire Force Company 8 came to Asakusa in 7th Company's jurisdiction in order to investigate the possible appearance of White-Clads. They're surprised by the brilliant flaming spirit of Captain Benimaru, who is known as the strongest Fire Soldier. Without denying the bizarreness of Asakusa, the 8th Company gradually becomes familiar with the townspeople and the nature of the city. Summary Following Kantaro's "funeral", the 8th notices Asakusa's unique way of mourning the dead. They throw a festival and Benimaru orders his men to repair the houses that were destroyed while housing those who've temporarily lost their homes. Shinra and Captain Obi agree they should help with repairs if they ever hope to continue with the investigation. Each member of the 8th proves useful in repairing the demolished city. Meanwhile, White-Clad's take notice of the 8th's arrival in Asakusa and the Evangelist orders them to exterminate the investigation immediately. At the end of the day's work, Benimari treats Knoro's burns and the twins arrive with Shinra. Shinra entertains the girls Konroe admits he's taken a liking to those in the 8th, even suggesting that they cooperate with them. Benimaru claims he's not cut out to be leading others, but decides that he'll cooperate because he doesn't dislike them either. Later, Shinra asks Benimaru about Konroe's tephlosis burns. Benimaru requests to meet with Obi and so Shinra brings him to the others. The other members of the 8th reflect on their improved relationship with the 7th. Iris stayed behind to help the 5th manage the 8th's jurisdiction while they are gone. Benimaru goes to meet with Captain Obi but overhears him talking with Lieutenant Hinawa about transforming Kantaro into an infernal. He immediately attacks using his flames and so Shinra tries to calm him down. Benimaru doesn't believe anything they say and decides to fight the entire 8th Company. However, Benimaru doesn't know White-Clad's were actually portrarying Obi and Hinawa to trick him. Obi prepares himself to battle while the others hold him off. Benimaru is able to overwhelm all of them by himself but Obi returns after donning his Fire Force armor. He challenges Benimaru to a duel, Captain to Captain. Despite not having any fire powers of his own, Obi fights on against Benimaru to clear his name. Obi is able to resist most of Benimaru's attacks and even lands a solid headbutt on him. Hinawa decides they need to stop the captain's from fighting and Konro trieso step in. He manages to calm Benimaru down before he unleashes another attack. They go back to the guardhouse and they discover the Obi that ordered Shinra to get Benimaru might not have been the real one. Benimaru leaves to investigate and Konro shares the story of how he got burned. Before the joined the Special Fire Force, Konro and Benimaru fought against powerful infernals that burned down an entire city. They came face to face with a demon-like Infernal and Konro pushed Benimaru out of harms way to save him. Inspite of reaching his pyrokinetic limit, Konro faced the Infernal alone. Characters Locations *Asakusa **Special Fire Guardhouse 7 *Special Fire Cathedral 8